corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokiko Tsuji
(1966 - 1973) is one of the three children spirits who roam Heavenly Host Elementary School and the second victim of the murder case that took place in it. Design When she was alive, Tokiko wore a pink long-sleeved turtleneck sweater underneath a red dungaree dress. She has short brown hair with her fringe held to the side with clips. As a ghost, she is a blue spirit and for the most part, transparent. Her clothes are ragged and covered in blood. From the jawline upwards, her head is missing but there is a faint ghost-like replacement of it. What remains of her head has blood dripping down from the wound. Personality Not much is known about Tokiko's original personality. She was presumably fairly immature due to her age. As a ghost, she is very violent and doesn't listen to much reason. Although it can be noted that she is least violent of the three ghost children. In the spin-off manga, Corpse Party: Another Child, she even helps out the group with getting out of the school. Story Corpse Party CHAPTER 2 Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma see Tokiko walking next to Yuki Kanno into the infirmary. When the two follow her inside, they see that the two children spirits were having a conversation with Mayu Suzumoto beforehand. At first Mayu's friends are worried, but then she tells them to read the newspaper article containing information of Tokiko and Yuki's deaths. After being angered by Mayu's friends, Tokiko and Yuki possess Mayu and refuse to let go of her. When Yoshikazu Yanagihori's doll expresses remorse, Tokiko and Yuki become angered, and then send Mayu to her death by throwing her into a wall and pulverizing her body upon impact. CHAPTER 3 In the third chapter, Tokiko appears along with Ryou Yoshizawa and Yuki, who look down on Yoshiki. The three children spirits disappear once they catch sight of Yoshikazu. CHAPTER 4 Tokiko shortly appears in the fourth chapter, running around with Yuki in the hallway. Tokiko's tongue is found by Yoshiki and Ayumi inside of a spigot at the pool. It was later revealed that Tokiko's death is caused by repeated stabs with a sharp item above her jawline, which caused her head to separate from the rest of her body, found next to her corpse, and the subsequently removal of the tongue. Yoshiki and Ayumi then return her tongue, and she thanks them before disappearing. CHAPTER 5 Tokiko only makes a small appearance in this chapter, only showing up for a short moment in the basement of Heavenly Host, along with the other children spirits. Corpse Party: Another Child '' Tokiko shows up as a friendly ghost, who helps the main characters instead of trying to kill them. ''Corpse Party: Another Child 1 She appears in the end of the fourth chapter, playing with the corpse alongside Yuki and Ryou. She then disappears from the room after Yuuma Shindou walks in. Before Yuuma can get killed by Yuki and Ryou, Tokiko opens the door and points to him where to go. He goes to that direction and leaves Tokiko with the other ghost children. Corpse Party: Another Child 2 She appears in the sixth chapter with the other ghost kids in the room where Miyako Hayakawa went in and was eventually killed. She then appears at the end of the seventh chapter, following Yuuma. In the eighth chapter, she stands near Yuuma while he reads about how she and the rest of kids got murdered. Yuuma felt her presence, and looked in her direction, only to find out that she disappeared. He goes near the wall, where her hands phase through the wall, trying to hug him. Yuuma then gets a hallucination of his own demise, so he grabs her and throws her in front of him. She, however, appears normal again (having a head), but soon goes back to looking like a ghost. She tells Yuuma about how Yuki and Ryou are looking for what they have lost, and that they weren't always like that. Corpse Party: Another Child 3 In the final volume, she only appears as a background character, playing just one more significant role. While Tamaki Minase shows the bags with their belongings in the thirteenth chapter, Tokiko opens it and finds a skeleton head inside. She says that it's hers, which encourages Ryou to take his. She then turns back to normal and disappears. Trivia * The sharp item used to decapitate Tokiko was the same pair of scissors used in the deaths of both Ryou's and Yuki's. As well, the same scissors were found by detectives in Yoshikazu's possession when they discovered the children's bodies. * In a note near the pool, it is explained why Tokiko's tongue is found in it: It appears that another student who got trapped in the school managed to find it, but having witnessed one of his friend being killed by her, decides to get rid of her tongue by stuffing it in the spigot, as revenge against her. * If you recover Tokiko's tongue, make contact with her, but decided not to show it, she won't kill the player, but will still pursue them. * Tokiko kills her victims by beheading them, confirmed by the many corpses that can be found with their head missing in the school, and is usually accompanied by Yuki. * Unlike the other children ghosts, she is the only one that never tries to kill the main characters. Except for Mayu, however, she kills her together with Yuki. * Tokiko is the youngest spirit to show obvious malevolent intent when she appears. Gallery : See also: Tokiko Tsuji/Gallery. Appearances Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Non-playable characters